This is an interdisciplinary basic research, training and industrial outreach program aimed at the reduction of risk to human health through the development of new methods for the detection of hazardous substances and the development of advanced microbial systems to degrade major categories of hazardous environmentally recalcitrant pollutants. The proposed research focuses upon the mixtures of organic chemicals and toxic metals characteristically found at abandoned urban coal gasification waste sites and landfills, and surface waters contaminated with azo dyes and dyestuffs. The proposal calls for seven research projects, an administrative and training core and a technology resource core. Project 1 examines the genes and pathways of microbial P450 monooxygenase-based detoxication and of bacterial azo dye azoreductases, and the use of this genetic information in the characterization of degradative microbial communities. Project 2 seeks to identify the biological and physico-chemical parameters of importance for the environmental fate and enhanced aerobic degradation of azo dyes. Project 3 emphasizes the microbial degradation of 4 and 5 ring aromatic hydrocarbons and N-heterocyclic compounds as they exist in metal- contaminated mixtures of coal gas waste sites. The next project examines the mechanisms of genetic damage by chromium, using genetic targets in shuttle vectors in mammalian cells, in yeast strains chosen for their known defects in DNA repair and response to oxidative stress, and in in vitro DNA replication systems. Project 5 emphasizes the development of analytical methods for complex environmental samples, including organometals, using advanced methods in analytical separations coupled to ultra-trace detection by inductively coupled plasma mass spectroscopy. The next Project studies the microstructure and microenvironment of biofilm development and stability of biodegradation processes, using azo dyes and metals and organometals in experimental mixtures. The last Project examines degradation and environmental fate of organic pollutants and toxic metals in the green plant/soil/microflora of the rhizosphere. The Technology Resource Core operates as a source of analytical expertise and support for interdisciplinary research in the program, and provides partial support for collaborative research on methods development for solutions to environmental problems of manufacturing industries. Interdisciplinary collaborative efforts by the several investigators constitutes a defining characteristic of the overall research program. Research collaborations also are the basis of the interdisciplinary Ph.D trainee program. Trainees receive vigorous training in a research discipline plus broad experience in the problems and approaches to reducing toxic waste hazards to human health, and take an active role in advancing the interdisciplinary communication and research collaboration among the disciplines.